Maybe
by SaSuSaKu909
Summary: You watch her everyday knowing that someday you'll get caught but you wouldn't care a bit because you DO want to get caught


You watch as rays of lights hit your face. You open your eyes to see huge people around you. They hold you upside down while they slap your butt. You cry in pain but soon they left you to your own bed. They clean you up while you just lay there and watch them.

A few minutes later, they take you to another room and you turn your head to see another baby staring right back at you. Green eyes watching.

You two both go to the same room and you stare at her.

Another lady comes and pick you up and take you away from the other baby.

You see another lady at the bed smiling at you as the nurse lay you in her arms. She smiles and talk to the man. You just stare.

This is a life Uchiha Sasuke

_You watch her everyday knowing that someday you'll get caught but you wouldn't care a bit because you DO want to get caught_

* * *

You watch her everyday hoping someday she will notice you.

She keeps talking to her friends while your with your friends. One of her friend turn around and caught you staring at her. She turns back quickly and tell her. She slowly look at you and smile. In your head you are smiling, her pink hair flowing with the wind and green eyes glow but on the outside you glare at her and leaves. You feel stupid and you glance back just in time to see her frown.

* * *

You just turn 16 a week ago and she was there to give you a basket of tomatoes.

You go to school early wanting to thank her because you never did when she gave you her gift. You go to english first because you know that is her first class and also her favorite. And maybe you didn't notice the teacher you bump into.

You look around the classroom hoping to see her at her seat....but no....she is not

Instead she is sitting beside YOUR seat.

You walk up to her and tell her "What do you think your doing?" You want to hit yourself for ruining your second chance of being friends. Now she will never see you more than a stranger going around being cold.

"Uumm....sorry....the teacher said that there is gonna be a new student and I had to find another seat." She tells you

You just stare at her and she sigh. She gets up to leave but you grab her by the shoulders turning her around. The next thing that came out of your mouth really surprise you

"No.....you can stay" She smiles and hugs you. And maybe you haven't even notice your dobe bestfriend taking a picture of you two.

* * *

You watch her sleep in her seat. She looks so peaceful. Clam. Unlike you who is always on your guard. Always expecting danger when you know there isn't but you can't help your self.

She wakes up 10 minutes later. She ask you what had happen while she slept. You pass the the text book and tell her to copy the cell cycle diagram. She smiles at you. The bell rings and she stands up, take her back and turns to you.

"Thanks. Sorry I haven't gotten enough sleep lately"

"Hn" You answer back. She walks up to you an hug you for the second time.

You look down to see her pink hair. You smile because you know she won't be able to see it. You thank the gods for making you a head taller than her.

For the first time in your life you let your guard down. That's why maybe you haven't seen your friends and her friends staring at you two while you have your moment.

* * *

You turn to see Sakura walking with Neji. You glare and walk up to them.

"Sakura?" They turn around as you call them.

"Can you help with the math homework?"

"Sure...let me just ge--"

"No" You interrupt her

"You can help me at my house" She opened her mouth to protest but being the bastard you are, you just drag her to the corner and pin her there. She stare at you eyes wide.

"Sooo....you and Neji huh?" You ask. You didn't even notice how it came out. It sounded dangerous. A warning.

She looks at you confuse. Then she smiles at you "I was just helping Neji tips on his date with TenTen. I always knew they were meant to be. I mean they been crushin-----" You didn't even listen to her as she kept talk about the two couples. You didn't care becuse you know in the inside you are beyond relief and you slowly release her arms. Sakura is still single. Never been touch and you like it that way.

And maybe you didn't even notice the smile that crept to your lips.

* * *

There are doing it again and you just want to go there and kill them.

Sakura has always been yours.....well in your head she is.

Being the innocent girl she is, she thought that the boys was looking at her friends and not her but you know better. You aren't innocent like her.

You grab her by the arm and drag her to the hall. You ignore the glares from her fanboys and the whines from your fangirls.

You once again pin her.

"S-Sasuke-k-kun....?"

You don't even hesitate. You crush your lips on hers. Sakura's lips has always been soft but you never knew it could be that soft.

She slowly respond to your kiss and you wrap your hands onto her waist. You pull her closer wanting more. She softly moans and you could tell that you are losing control.

"Ehem"

You both to see all your classmates and the teacher looking at you two. You look down Sakura and she seems to be smiling.

"...Okay...that was.....unsual" They all walk into the classroom but you could hear the complaining and the whines from the inside. You know that is was your fangirls and her fanboys. You and her was left alone in the hall again but before she could go inside the classroom, you grab her arms and gave her a small kiss on the lips. You smirk at her blushing face. You can't help but kiss her again. Just as things got futher the door open once again and teacher came out

"Are you two going to join the class or what?"

Sakura nod her head but this time she grabs your hands and walk into the classroom. Everybody stare at you two but you didn't care. As long as Sakura belong to you and only you.

* * *

You are now 20 years old and marrying Konoho's cherry blossom. Sakura Haruno

You can't help yourself but feel excited. You been waiting to marry Sakura for years and now it is finally the time.

You stand there waiting for her. As the song starts she comes out and you can tell the you and everybody is shock. She is stunning. Her green eyes glowing and her pink hair in a bun. He dress long and it clung to her showing of her curves.

She stands by you and smile. You smile back because you know this is the start of your happiness.

You both said your 'I Do' and you two kiss right after.

She is not a Haruno anymore........She is finally a Uchiha like you.

------You know that you are smiling as you remember your wedding day. You carry both of your children, one on your shoulder and the other asleep. You look back to see Sakura Uchiha walking up to you. You smile as she gave you a kiss in the lips. She take your guys youngest son as your other son kept talking about the new jutsu that the Hokage-sama A.K.A Uncle Naruto thought him.

You smile again. This sure is the life and MAYBE your life couldn't get any better. Then again..........Sakura is pregnant with your next child so you can say life CAN get better

This is the life Uchiha Sasuke.

_ SS_

_ ss_

_ SS_

_ ss_

_ The day I met you is the day I fell in love_

_ SS_

_ ss_

_ SS_

_ ss_

_ The day I left you in that bench is the day my heart broke and in the inside I died_

_ SS_

_ ss_

_ SS_

_ ss_

_ The day I met you again with Naruto, Sai, and Yamato is the day I fell in love with you more and I wanted to come back but I couldn't_

_ SS_

_ ss_

_ SS_

_ ss_

_ But since we are now together forever........I don't have to worry about losing you anymore_

_ Because you are mine and I am yours_

_ SS_

_ ss_

_ SS_

_ ss_

_ OWARI_

* * *

Done. I read this other story and damn it was good. I think it was called fixation or something like that. Yah. I'm really hoping that SASUSAKU will happen. I just WUV them. I can't wait till the new naruto manga comes. 483. (it was 483 yah ?) Hope there will be SASUSAKU in it. I'm still new to this so be nice...... Review and HAPPY VALENTINES DAY.....wait...it is valentines day right...? Heheh forgot. Naruto doesn't belongs to me. ;]

**_SASUSAKU FOREVER!_**


End file.
